


Catching Fur

by kyleestyles2004



Series: Catching Fur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Direction, The Hunger Games, The X Factor - Fandom, catching fire - Fandom
Genre: 1d, Cool, F/M, awesom, one direction - Freeform, relly good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleestyles2004/pseuds/kyleestyles2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequal to the wolf games!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapterr 1!!!!!!!!!!!!111**

**AUters note: Im baaaaaaaaaaaaAaaack!!! Ma mum says iv ben good and like my spellin have improoved and stuff and shez lettin me rite anover fanfic!! Im so exited to be ritting this cuz its is the sequil to wolf gamez! Here os th link ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4673105/chapters/10664936 )! She also instaled a spel check thingy just in case i ned it (but i dont think i wil cuz my spellin is good now!). XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXCC**

 

Wats up my name dawgniss cristal kylee everblue. U can call me dagniss. I have anke lenth pink hare and it is pink. i usaly were it in a bun om the top of ma hed or pig tails. my pearents both dead in the hunga games when i was 5. i survied the hunga gmaes last yr. with my bf bae peta milark. I am 19 year old and so is peta. the victorie tour was abut to happen so i got reddy and put on a short skirt and it ha d justin beebers and harry syles names ritten on the bum cuz theyre sexy ppl. (can som ppl plz coment and tel me if thy have gfs or anyfin? cuz i luv both of thm and i want to mary them both!!!!1)

 

i was standin in ma bedrom in me new big hose in the victos villige :). Sudenly effie bust in to me rom and huged me and sed

 

"DOGNIS I MISED U SO MUCH OMGG"

 

"hi efiem" i sed wid a strate face cuz like i dont like her shez anoying.

 

"thres camreas out side gonna film u and pete kissin." she sed

 

"KK" i seid i went out side and lods pf ppl from the capital were thre. I met peta. and kised at him with my tunge in his mowth.

 

"OMG I LOVE U SO MUCCCH!!" he squenched at me <3 but sudendly relly durnk haymish came out of his hose and waked in frotn of the camra!?!?!?

 

"WTF R U DOIN?!,!" I sweeled at him "PPL CARE ABOUT ME AND PETAS LOVE! THEY DONT WANNU SEE UR FACE U TWAT!!11" he ran of cring teers of alchohlol and evry1 laffed

 

"wat a looser! XD i bet he pooed in his pantz cuz hes scary of dognis XD" peta laffed tha hardist and wink at me ;) a car puled up and we got in it. so me, efie, hambig, ciina, (he waz threre to), pent a, and me, got in the car. we drov to....... THE TRIN!!1


	2. OMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ths stroy is goos and funn 2 rite :)6

  
_**chaptr 2z** _

_**ATHERS NOTE!!!!:** _ **lolololol ths am enojyin riting this. shotout to JustinBeez4lyf! tamk u 4 sain relly nice thins abut my other stroy!!!!! alos shotot to taulor ma bfff! OMG SUMMAT RALLY SAD HAPEND my mum woldent buy methe mew hunga games DVD! she sed thar it wold mak me rite anover fancic! i habe no idae wats rong w/ that :(**

 

me and evryone else spepped ot of the car and got on the tran. efie sit down with us qnd tell us where we re goin.

"frist we r goin to distact 1. And thn 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 amd 8 and 9 amd a10 and 11 and 12 and 13 and 14"

"Kk" me amd petan sed in onisiem. 

"OH BTW DIGNID!!!" sed enie.

" i haf some relly gud new!!! pedestrian snow mad synca crayon eet som relly bad berrys to comit susiside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" OMG RELLY?!?!?!?! NOW HE WONT BEABLE TO BE WANTIN TO BE MY BOYNFREND!" :):):)):):):):)):)):)))))))  
we laffed and eat som fuud. it was mcdonal chikin nougat. which was taysty. (athers note lol im relly relly relly hungy now) me and petea taked abot how hawt hary style lucked and petea sayed how kewl hary was. hambig tred to join in with are convo but he sed

"Oh yea i thik that cold play is supr grovy." sed hamish  
i shot him a scray luk and he shit his car key pantis and ran awry criin. i laffed at him and so did evry1 else. 

"ooooog!" Sed effin " wer here in the distact 1!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cahoter 3**

 

**(Athurs not: OMG THIS IS A RELLY SHORT CHOPTER!!!!! Sory guys...)**

 

we got of of the tarin and worked to a white van (eeeeeeww not like a kkidnappers van! weredos...) and got in it

"not far 2 the hall were u talk bout how dead good u r at fiting and gettin a bf" said effe.

"wat do i talk about??????" aksed peta.

"u talk abot how good it is 2 b dowgids bloke!!" sugested ron weezly (hes gonna b in the story and u cant stap me!!!!!! plus im waching hary potta. plus dont u thik hes so super cute?!?!?!?!!)

"good ieda ron !!!" sad peta


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptwr 4;);););)**

**ARTHUR NOTE: lol im gald im on me holdays. i can rite lods more cating fur!!**

  
we got to teh hall and we wlaked out ans saw evveryone chering at us!1!!1 

"we >3 u daognaiss!!" they were shotting

"i know!" i smelled bak 

"sign a song 4 us!!!!" sed ed the audinace   
i poold out ma 1d gitar and did a covre of bby u light up ma world

"bby u light up ma worl like nobaddy els  
The way tht u flip your hare gets me onawelmed  
but when you smile at hary it aint hard to tel  
u dont no  
o! o!  
u dont now your beataful  
u dont no ur butiful?  
O  
Thats wat make me betuful!  
(OMG PLZ DONT COPRIGT ME GARY I LUV UUUU!!!!!)"

I finieshed abd erry 1 chred!!!!!

"DOGGIE DOGIS DOGNAD!"

"right tim to go 2 dstract 2!!!!!!!!!!11111" sad efi


	5. Lol wow

Vhaper 5

(Ahturs nite: MA MUM IS BULING ME!!!! SHE WONT LET ME HAV THE ONE DIRENTION SHOOTER!!! I ONLY HAVE A BORIN BLU ONE!!!! AL MA FRENDS HAV THE ONE I WANT ITS NIT FARE!!!)

we went 2 ditric 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7!!! (now digis is in 8.) i stated plaimg mi gitar in fromt of like 1,000,000,000,000 ppl and i wuz sinin the besat song eva.

"And we dance all nite to th bes song eva  
we new evvy line  
now i can remebre  
how ut gos but i now  
that i wontforgat her (lol me gognis)  
ause we dance all nigte to the bost sing eva  
kkylee is my baey i luve-"

SUDLEY SUMBODY FREEW AN TAMATO AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"OMFFG WTTF!?!?!?!?!??" i seccren as i wip the ketcup off.

"THTS WAT U GET 4 KILLIN MY BROTHA!?!,!?!" shot a relly ugly man with a soopid beerd. i loked and it was....., .,... SENCA CRANEs TWIN BRTHOER: 1D-Hater CRANE!!!!!!! i git of of da stage and kiled him WITH MA WILERRINE HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NOBADY frows vegtavles at MEEEEEE!!!!" I SQUENCHED. every one chered and claped amd high fivd me and gave me lods of pink 1d teshits and mony. i went away woth the otheres bak into the trin.


	6. im hungy for piza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG NATY SEXY SENE!!

**chnter 6**

 

**(Antha mote: omg guis im soz that i dint post yesrterday!!)**

 

we wemt bak on on to tha trin and sat down and eat some piza. i had margorita cheze and tamato piza. it was rally nice and ong im so hungy XD!!!

 

"omg u luked supr cute signing doglist!" sed timothy

 

"tanks" i say as i bite the food. sudley pena kised me and we had sume snogs. it was relly romtic anf nice and ther was 1d plyin.

 

"I LAV U SOOOOOOOO MUXH DAGNIV!!!!!!!" Peta squeshed relly lowd.

 

"AWWWWWWSWWWSWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!1!" sed evey1 on the trian eatin piza. me and peea ran of and went in tu my bedrum and tok are cloths of and he put his pidgey in my fuzy fromt botum and we had som sax!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"HOBHOBHOBHOB!!!!!" ogased peyder. SUDLY 1d hatr CRAN BRUST IN THRO THE CURTANS!!

 

"WTF R U DONG?!??" sweend 1D semca! "THAT IS ROODE!!!"

 

"WE WER DONG NOTING! HIW DRARE U ENTRUPT?" I squensh at him agrily. sudly pena run ot of da windo cring and sbobing... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPOOPOPOOPOOOOOOOOPOOOPOOOOOOOOOOO" i byte his fac and and he drope ded on teh bed and dye.


	7. SEVen

**chter 7**

**(Anthers note: SOZ GUS its a kina shrot choppter... :()**

we spipped the rest of th distacts. and noe THE CAPTIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me and penta were went in to the makip atrist rom and was getin are makup done for da tv sho wit sanly tushy!!!!! simone cowle was putin my mukup on. it was bloo and on my eys. and he has writen 'hany syli" al ober my eys in eyliner.

 

"dooze pwan dognib!!!! (lol! tha meens at least 4 in fronce. did u guize wash the F factor wen simal cowan give 10 pons to hanny skyle?)" yeeled sinom com. i waked out on tha stag wit pena ad we shat don nexto Cezer. evry1 was wooin Nd chrein 4 us.

 

"ONG HI SLOGNIS !!!" ded Caser. he kised me on da check and i wiped it of coz hes relly gros! and ploos wrerewloves only kis with lickin. :(:(((:((((. he loked supre sad and sed: "UR A BICH AND HE RAN AWRY CRING!!!!!!!!" sanly ceeser sad. erry 1 chered and clopped at me! i bowed and deyn they frew rozes and flowwes at me and i went out.


	8. Chapter 8

**chaota 8**

**Amthers noite: hehe sory guys... i dint post fir a few days cuz THE INTREMAT STOPED WORKIN!!!! I COLDNT WACH THE MUSAC VIIDOES I WANNED TO WACH OMG IM SO SAD... Ites so nit fare.....**

 

we waked out of da stoodio amd we wer excoted to are hottel. it wuz relly kwel and ther was a bed. i sut down and me an perta washed tv. it wuz presdidant sown on tv!!!!

 

"WAZZUP GUIS ITS IS ME THE PROSIDANT." he sed with his stumpid fac. "AS U KNO ITS DA QUATTER QELL huga gmames! THET MENS THAT ERRY 30 yrs SUMMAT SPESHAL HAPENS!!!!!!!1 u no wat, i reply hate doghiss. i thik tht this yr sheell go back to da huger games cuz shes a relly bith! fuck her!!!"

 

"well thets a bit meen!" perta seid

 

"oh qn also peda has to go in da hunga gamz to. lol hes a right belend." he sed agan!!!

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOIOIO!" we screned togeetha. but noo? we hav too go back to the huna games?!?! its is not fair! i ran with legs al da waa to the foret an lair doen and cryed.

 

"WHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUYUUYYYYYYYYYY" i yeled. Afta wbout 8 mins sudley out of nowere i herd some wierd noses!! i luked arond the tree thet i wus cring on and GOT SHOCKED!!!!! SENCA HATER AND PESERIAN SOWN WEER BEHIN THE TREE AND SNOW WAS LIKING EACHOTHRES NIPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Dallek!

**Cgacper 9**

**(Arthus note: Omg i dotn thik i can post chappers daley frum now on!!! i hav like so nuch homwork ans tuf to do b4 tha hollidaes end!!!!! i ll try and post frecantly tho i promes. :) xxxxxxzxxzx)**

 

"ZOMG WATF R U DONG!?!?!!" i screen.

 

"UM PRIVAT STUF ACULLY! GOM AWAY BLOGNISS" Seca crate sed agrilky.

 

"MY NAM ISNT BLOGNID!! YOU FUNKING FOOLZ!" i screched and i went up relly colse to them and stabed and kiled them w/ ma willvyrine hans. i spomped bak to da hottle and flomped don on de bed. petta had gon. i piked up the ramote and found the 1d musiac vido chanel qnd danced all nite (2 DA BEAST SONG EVA!!!! LOL). i finaly wen to slpep at 5:00 AM (LOL wen im olda im gona stay up so laye an ma mum cant stip me)!!!!!!!! like a min latre, efin bust in to de room qnd start yelein at me

 

"WAT R U DOIN STIL IN BED???!?? U NED 2 GO 2 DA TRANNING SENTER!" ans she piked me up ano draged me outsid and in to a van. pelta was in da van. i got in thr van and sat sown nexto beta in the van.

 

"zoe (shootout to ma sis in sapin!) how r u dognas?" he aksed mr sexilly.

 

"bad cuz we hav to do the hunda gamez......." i seid and i srtarted the cri and huged pena as we drov to the trubute senter. "OMG PERTA!! I FORGAT!!! I SAW SUMMIT WIERD IN TH WOODS!!!"

 

"ZOMG WHT?" he shooted. i opend my pink lipstuck mowth to tel him abot the presidants nipples when a darlik land thru the son rooth on th van!!!!!!!

 

"EXMERDINTAT!" it scren but i kiked it with ma sharp foot ans bit it a lot and stabb it woth wolivrine and it droop ded! edie and hambin and peta all chered and fanked me. a note flell out of darlik and it say: NIPLES ARE SECRAT! DONT TEL ANY1 OR ILL KIL U DAGBLAD! lovr form snoe.

 

"Opps i fotgot wat i was sain...m" i lyed sadli..." WE ARIVED AT THE SENTER!


	10. Chapter 10

chyter 10!!!

 

we arived at da tranning senter and saw thet guy pucking like in da flim. haymidge went up to the pucking man and sed

 

"OMG THIS IS MA FREND HE WAZ IN DA HUNGA GAMEZ W/ ME!!!1" he shooted at us.

 

"waxup im bill form distact 9." hea sed. i wnt up amd shock his hand i tryed to pul it bak but he WOULNT LET GO?!?! he puled off his mask. IT WAS ACTULLY 1D SENCA!!!!!! "I NOW HAV UR DNA AND I CAN CLON U!!!" he sed evily waveing my hand juse abot! i tred to stabe him but he ran awy thru a skylite!

 

"NOOO THAT BASTURD!" i yeled afta him. well anywau me and perta git 2 work and did sum tranning. i actuly dint ned to do much cuz i new errything enyway. thre ws lodz of othre ppl threr. and al of sudenly i loked in to sum eyes. they were as blu as a oshon. i waked ovet to da man and sed "hi" i sed sexilly.

 

"helo. im fineik odar. ;)" he winkd

 

"de nams doknis." i sed totchin my boobz sexi.

 

"would u lik to tran with me" he ofred poliyely.

 

"id lov to ;)" we did the sprear activaty and he lik put his arms ovre me and gudied the sprear to de targat all ronanticky. i lened up an loked in his gren eyes. but al of a suden he turnd round and waked away :( TO BE COTINUTED


	11. QWOW

**chatyre 11**

 

**(AN OMG IM BAK FRUM MA BRAKE!!!!! SORY ERRY1. HOP U MISED ME!!)**

 

 

OMG CINA RAN IN AND SED

 

"DOGNIS ITS THE CHORIOT SHOW NOw!!"

 

"Relly? Wat am i wearin? i say."

 

"a blu licra 1d all in 1 soot. with eyee holes and ear hlose. and thres justin bebs hansome on u and mary slides." he reeplys.

 

"omg so cool!" i shoot. he helpz me get dresed (OMG ITS NOT PREVY UTS HIS JOBB!!!!!).

 

"HOOLY SHIT UR BUTIFUL UR BUTIFUL DOGIS!" he yeels. we wak over to peta and hes werring the same soot. we hald hans and wak out of da bilding. we apart lik in hary pottre and go to the charot's. penta ran to da tolliet. and i was petting a hourse. it had a cooel patten on it's bum just liek aple jack frum ma litle ponnY (OMG DID U EVA WATCH THAT I USE TA WATCH UT AL THE TIM!!!). SUDLY SOME ONE TAPPS ME ON THA BACK. IT EAS FINNEK!! he had on a pik 5sos tshit on!

 

"heyyay cutey. you luk so nice." he sed with hies relly col acent. then he stated to sign a 1d lov song at me!!!!! and them he put a sugre cube in ma mowth. BUT SUDLEY PENTA SAW HIM FLITTING W/ ME!! they stated afguing at eachothre.

 

"SHEZ MA GRILFREND BAK OFF!!!!" SHOTTING PENYA.

 

"IM JUST BEN NIC! MABYE SHE DONT LIKE U ANYMOAR!!! SHE LIEKS ME NOW!!!" skerked fenik. and penta punshed him in tha face but missed. but sudenly the chanots stated to move an we has to git on thwm. al da otha trubuts were dresed in borin grey an blak cuz there al BORRRRING COMPRED TO ME! we claped out on the bak of da chotot. and are siuts sated flashin and kewl stuf like dat!! and mine was shotting 'HARTY SYESLS!' ovver and ovver :). evry1 was chering like uslal. we reched the prostident and he shot us flithy luks. me and preta gav him the midle finga. he egnored us and sed

 

"WELCOM TO DA CATCIN FIR! CANT WATE FOR-" SUDLY SUMON INTREUPTD!

 

"U LUK LIKE UVE GOT PPPPISS IN UR BERD U BASTRAD!" YELD A RELLY HOT GUI IN DE AUDIANCE! he was werrin a 1d tshrt. a law efforter went up ad arestid him but mised cuz he flyed away!!! :(.

 

"i havent got anny thing els to say 2 u u bunsh of idots! GO AWRAY!" smow yeld. we cloped away.


	12. Chapter 12

**chalper 12**

**(Asthers not: ZOMGZ IM SO SORY THIS CHAPRE OS SO SAD)**

 

WE WENT bak in to are new trubute quatters ad peta froned at me.

"Y r u froning?" i aked sadli.

"cuz i dont lik finek and u shuldent b haging aroned w/ him!!" pela sweemed.

"but hes ma frend! ur beng so meen 2 hem!" i yeeled bak.

"he joost wannu b ur bonfred and he h8s me!! in breking up w/ u godniss! oslo iv ben gong out wit glodd frum dirsract 1 bihind ur bak and we kised an stuf!!!!" henta squenched. then he stromed away... i srated to cri and cri and cru. i was so dipressed... how cloud he leaf me? im ansolutly prefect!!! i cred alot. Sudly afta abot 19 mins... NOCK CONK COCK! i went to open the dor and it wus... FINNOK!!

"omg wat r u cring at" he aksed saldy.

"PELSA LEFT MEEEEE......." I SHWEEMED. he sed aww and huged me and put me an th bed in a romatuc way. he cam up nexto me and srated to kis me asd i stuped cring. he cudled me and i feel asplelp. SUDLY I HAS A DREEM! i was flign on a unicron and it had jusin beber face on itss bum lik my lil ponny. i was werring a 1d teeshrit. sudly i fly up 2 dombledor. hes stading on a floting rock jus lik in avetar when da blu peeple r climin on da motan.

"U WIL WIN DA HIGA GAMES DOGLICE! AGAN!! U CAN DO IT. OH LOL ASLO YOU CAN DU MACIC NOW LIK IN UR HANS. GUD LUK DOKLIS!!" dundeldor sed in a rebilus voic. I WOKE IP.

"whatz up dogs?" he saked me. "u were shotting in ue slep..."

"IM MADGEIK!" i sweeled and i mad a frammed pic of petra bust in to flams. "I MIGT WIN DA GAMES!"

"0mg can i plz hav sum mahic!" whiped firnik. i pot me hans on his hans and tred. BUT NO WOKING?!?!?

"ZOMGZ IM SU SORY! I WULD IF I CLOUD..." i mumred at him.

he went away al sad... i fel bak asplep. WEN I WOOK UP.... IT WUZ DA DAY OF DA CATCING GAMES!!!


	13. Chapter 13

chlatter 13

(Athfe note OMF IM SU SOZ I HAVENT POSTED IN AGES!!!!!!! its al ma mums fault cuz she codfinscated my pone becuse i sweared at her. OMFG WEN WILL SHE REELISE THAT PPL SWERE AND ITS NOMAL!!???!??? JB sweres al the tim.)

I wook up and went to da hovver craft. threr was anobara and casmire and GLODD THT BICH THAT PERTA LEFT ME 4!!!!1 siting with peda and flatting woth hem she wuz wering a ugli grey tshit dat says '# im q bich'! and thet ald leddy and the durg ppl and nik joanas and da man withut his hamd and the nekid lift lady and finik shat in the corener. i wemt up and sata sat dwon nexto hem ans hled his hamd. he hugged me ans we srated 2 makout and snoog. pelta luked ovre relly jellus and stuf. the hova plaen went up in da air and we flu awy. afta abot 2mins we was at da arenna tube thigie. i gut in to me dresing rom w/ sinna. he dresed me in a relly kewl 1dd (lol it a joke) bikiny. it had jb and hs face on da bowbs. and it sed 'GOLDIS' on tha bum.

"GOLY SHET U LUK AMZING" he sey relly lownd

"i kno" ;) i wank at him. sudly he push me into a toob. it go up 4 ages wen finaly.... IM ON A BEECH ON A PODUM! I WAZ LOKING AROND ME AND I SAW the otter tibutes. they wer weing soopid costums axept 4 fanik hoo was werring a cut 1d neklase. de conter went of and EVRY1 JUMP IN! MAKEING A SPLASHINGS! WE AL SHARTED TO SWIMP TO THE conacopia but i get threr frist cuz im da best. I PIKED UP SUM WEPPONZ AND A IPOD (i brok mine :() and som kute dungarys. i swinged rond ad sow finnak beng ataked!!!! i usd ma kewl makic to explod onobara hoo was biting at him. 

"ZOMG THAKS DLODGIND U SHAVED ME!!" yeled vinik. he ran ovver and we kiled sum moar trubites. we wnt over to da beech. Wen i wash the blod of my hans i ssiad at firnik 

"i suaved yo fintac cos u r densed to be a grart wizad an do trebual ting an ur wond will be frampas for been strong an evul puls i thnk ur raily secsy an hort an stuf" i ses at hkm.

"lol kool." he saays. we wak ova to da ranforst and clim a tree. we mad a bed on da branchs and FINANK SHARTS TAKIN HIS CLOTHS OF?!?!?!!! i slated to snoog him an cooldle him and he tak me bykiny of. he had lods of kool abz. and a relly big PENAS. THAN WE DID IT!!!!!!1 

"oh oh oh wowowowow jsjxicicididiwiwiwkwkqqnnscpcpakana" i say doing a oregano. its was beta than PETA! BUT SLUDENLY THE BRANSH SNAP?!? we flall to da grond and land on....... SLYNCA CRONE H8er (isr a col way of spellin hatter). HE HAD A CHANSAW AND HE HAD COT THE BRANDHES!?!?!! hi riped som of ma pink long sooft pink hare out and RAN AWWAY!!! "Noooooo!!!" I seel afta him. but it waz to lat... ENDOF CHAP


	14. Loolololl

**chetter 14**

**(authas niye. im soooo fukin tyred of shcoll. cant i just leve alreddy!?!!!? at lest i can xcape throo ritting :(:(:(:()**

 

for up in da tre i sea a monki! it come down and bitting at us!! we ran awry but finak no folow me?!?!?!! i ran al da way to da becch ad lye down. it truned out tgat i wuz lad nexto... wolflor (made ths cractir 4 u tyolor!) frum dinsrict 10 (shez a earwolf 2)

"WAZZUP IM WOLFLOR im a lite blu wrerwolf frum dnisric 11!" Ashe say "Ans i oslo lov 1d!!!"

 

"ZOMZ ME 2 WE SLOOD BE FRENDS!!!" i squench. we spnt al day makin a supre kool sand casle and wolflar was supre good at domg it and it had hary slys fac on it and stuf. SUDLEY A SPRONSA PARASHUT CAM! we opned it and a a 1d brithday cake cam out! "omg lol is it ur brithda?" I esk.

 

"Noo." she say.

 

"das wered..." i say cuting som so we cloud et it. BUT SUDLEY MY WOLVE INSTICKS TOLD ME DAT POSONUS CAKE!! joost as wloflar was abot to eet it. i yeeled "nOooooooOooOooOoO!" shespat it out.

 

"wats romg!" she sweeled.

 

"JTS POISSONUS!" i yaled

 

"0mg i alsomost die!" she yel. there was a note wit the cak. it sad

 

deer dolgis. itz dognis 2 hapy brithday! Eet da cak lov from SECUT CRANEZ!!!

 

"hoo da heel is dogid 2?" i wondred. then i git it. "OMG SENDA CRONA HAS CLOONED ME!! he tok my grems and my hare!!!!"

 

"omg wat r u gona du?" wolar yeled.

 

"IM GUNNA KILL SECA CRAME!" 


	15. SORY TALYOR

chalper 15

(ATHERS NOTE: ZOMGZ IM FAKE BEING SIXK BECAWSE I CAN RITE MOAR!!! XD ma mum dosent no)

i gut up and srat to mak som wepnons. i gut a stik ans mad a bow. and wolfla helps. BUT 0MG SUDENLY FINKAK RUNS OUT OF DA RANFOEST!

 

"OMG Y DID U JUST TRI 2 KILL ME DOGIS?!?" he shooted.

 

"I DIDNT?!?!?" i yeeled. "ive ben here w/ talyor all this tim!" i say.

 

"Zomg she luked just lik u xept she was werrin a trshirt that sed 'i h8 1d'. I THUGHT UD GON INSAN!" he sed al shoked. he had drit all ovver his face.

 

"Zomg THAtT MUST B MY TOPPLEGANG! TH ON THAT SENCA CRAN INVENT!" i swing

 

"well she cam afta me wit a ponti stik ! AND SHE WUZ GIVIN SNKA KRON A PIGGI BAK!!!!" he sels! me taylof and finnik cruched down on da grond and dreew a plan in the sand.

 

"rite so netxt tim we see her. WE SHOOT OMG AT HER FRUM DIFENT DINRECTONS QND CUNFUSE HER! and den ill kile her!"

 

"Zomgz lov it dogis!" dey sed in onion. judt then gess wat! we gut anoter parashut! we opemed it and incide it was... A KEWL BOAT THINGI! we pused it imto da water and had a flot. JUST THEN GESS WAT!!!! A MASIVE SUNAAMI APRED!! BUT WE WER RELLY SAFE CUZ IN DA BOAT! dhere is 25! tinbutes but there was 10 bangz so thet meens therez only 5TRIBUTES LEFT!!! ME PETA FINAK WOLFLAR GLODD AND MA DOPLE GANGA! da wave wnt away and we floted bak down. we were stil in watter tho. SUDLEY DA BOT WAS RIPED APRAT?! i looced down and IT WAS SYNCA CRONA AND DOGUS 2!!! DEY WER IN SUBA DIVERS AND KISING AND BITING THE BOAT!!!! finik did an animalgasm and truned into a fish! and swim away! i tred to fellow hem and cast a spel wig my magk that make it so i beeth onda wateR. BUT TALYOR STATED AND SHE WAS BENG EATEN BY SNCA CYAN! I TRED TO PUL HER AWAY BUT I CLOUDENT!

 

"SAV URSELF!!" see yeled. syna swalowed saylor slowly and I JUMP IN AND SWIM AWAY

 

 

 

(athis note IM RELLY SOZ 4 KILIIN OF UR CHALACTER TOYLAR! BUT IF I DINT DOGID WUOLDENT HAV BEN AVLE TO WIN DA GAMEZ)!!


	16. OMG WOW SEX SEEN

chaptafff 16

(auter snot. zomg 2 in 1 date cuz wy nat. oslo i was supre board. OMG I HOP U LIK MY SEXY SEEN. iv finashed rittin da stroy now. BUT ULL HAV 2 WATE ö!!! ;););););););););)));)));))

 

i gut on 2 da shor and saw finak. he looced so sexi. i went ova and stated to kiss hem. i climed ontop of hum and he took oyt HIS MASIV WINKI AND WE DID THA DOOO!

 

"Ooooooo hohohohohohoho!" he sweeled. BUT SNAK CRAND COME OUT OF THA WATTER AND SWING A AX AT US. Finak de-fish and we strated runnin!

 

"ZOMOZ! THATZ SO ROOD!!!!!! AND HE STATED TO CHASE US!!!" we ram ito the wods and hid in da bushs. he complateli mised us and kept on runing. I HERD SOM SPECH BEIND US AD LOOCED AROND. PENTA ANS GLOOD WER SAT ORUND A FIR. THY WER KISING AND SNOOGING!!! i srtated to cri wolf teers. i ran up to them AND WAS ABOOT TO SHOT THEM WIT MY SLIVER BULLERT GUNNNNN! but a net come up like in sooby doon and me and finak r TRAPED!

 

"u slood of jost left us alon dogis he sayed. but noe iv gota kil u." HE XHELD UP A NIFE WIT XXXXXX DOGIS NIFE XXXXX in grave on it !

 

"ZOMG U STOL MI NIFE!!!" I yeel

 

"yeh i kno" he say grinin. suly glodd ships up and sais

 

"FINALY! IVE GOUT HER!" Sed and AND HE PULED OF HER FAK BEERD AND TOK OUT BOB INPLANTS! GLOD WAS AUCTUALY SHNDDICAL CRANES! se got up ans i kut me ad finak down wit wloverin hans!!!!! i shooted at him wit slilver BUT NISSED AD HIT PELTA AND HE EXPLOOD IN TO PICES!

 

"Nnooooooooöööööoooooooooo!!!!! (dont thode kool ö with dots lukes kool!! Öööö i thik its ment to be a shoked face!!!!)" i yeel. i went up to syca and kiled hem a lot wit ma wloverin hans. me an finak ran avray and gut 2 da beech. i callopsed and i bust into teers (dogis is stil in lav wit finnik but she stil has smal fellings 4 penta and is supre sad thet hes ded.). finak huged me and comfrot me. SUDLY SPENSER PAROTSHUTE! insid it wasssssss.....s.s.s........ LODZ AND LOAS OF MAKUP! OMG ME AND KINKIK HAS A MAKOVER AN HE LOOCED RELLY FUNNI CUZ I PUT BLOOSH ON HEM XDXDXDXD. but i looc at a note in witn dthe makuip. it ses : I PUT SYNIDE IN THIS MAKUP AND UR GUNNA DYE frum sanca!!!!!! I SQEEMED AND WASHED MA FEACE IN DA SEA AND SO DID FINK. BUT DID WASH OFF IN TIM?!?? NEX CHAP FIND OUT!


	17. Omg what a fite

**Chalmper 17!!!**

 

**(Anote qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm omg tylor is nut hapy w/ me kilin of her characa. she wont siit wit me at lunsh anyymor... Zomg thers just 1 chapta afta this.)**

 

**It** no posion. and sudly calndoios sed on lowdspeker!!!

 

"anettion trbutez were gunna teleapot u 2 a rownd grownd w/ no hide spaces. SO U CAN FIT 2 da DETH!!! ok." cloodius sed. WE TELENPOT AL DA WAY 2 A BIIIIIG Sircle for fiting! it was me. Finik and DOGIS 2??!?!!! SHE STRANES TO RUNNING AT US!!! SUDLEY A BRANSH SNAPPPP AND EEEEEE IT HITS DOGIS 2 and shes stuned! A TWIG ROSE OF THE GROND AND FLY AT FINKAK!! He catch it and i sudly raelise! ITS FINKIS WOND THAT I PRADICTID!

 

"ZOMG YOU CAN DO THE FREMPUS MAICK NOW FIKIK!"

 

"Omg kool!" He sas. he ponts at tres and says a madik word "treesingio!" Zand da tres tart to sing u and i by 1d!!!! and they haf faces lick sherk. BUT SUDLY DOGIS 2 LEPS UP AND STARTS MAGUKING BIRD AT US! THE BIRDS DO SCREMMING AT US!

 

"HARRY SYLES IS RUBISH! LOL HEZ NEVA GUNA MARY U DOGIES! THOS CLOTHS ARE SHIT! UR UGLEEEE! POSSER!" they squench. i start cring. but finky expoodes ghem all w his womd!

 

"ZOMG THANKS U!" I sweel.

 

"No prob" and we did a relly big kis. JUST TEN GESS WAT SECRAT GRAND SWUNG DOWN AND RUN AT US WIT A EVUL WOND!!!! i tok my makgik hand and sumoned snackes!! they srated to bite at him and missd becuz he did a spel on them and the snakes start to sing!!!!!!!!

 

"DOGNIS UR A BIIIIG BICH! OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!" I explood da snackes and tryed to encsplode cenca and dogs 2 BUT MISED CUZ HE SHOOTED A SPEL AT MY HAND AND IT ALOMST DROP OF BUT i do a heeling spel. Dogis 2 run up and do a clawin at fink! AND HE DROOPED DED!!

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scrunch. doGun2 and stika crab loled and i was so fuking angry. i use my madgik to opan a huggggge whole and DOGIS 2 fel diwn adn splattt!!!!!!!!!!

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stika sed in a sutpid voce. i went ovar relly fast and pined hem down wit my wloferin hans and tok out ma sliver gunnn!!!!

 

"I H8 U SENCA!!!! NOW ULL DIE!!!!" I sween relly lownd.

 

"but i did this cuz i thik ur hot." he sed wit an EVUL GRIN!!!!! AND I WENT UP AND CHOPED HIS NECK OFF! IT EXPLOOD WIT A FONTAN OF BLOD. i run nexto finkak boddy.

 

"OMG PLZ DONT B DED ILY FINIK!!!!" i wisper. he layed and he was driping blod errywere.

 

"SUPRISE!!!" he yeled jupin up and wipeing da fake blod of! "i was just pling ded so doni 2 wold joost thik thet i wus ded!"

 

"OMG UR A GENUS!" i yelled and we did sum kising. SUDLY AN HOVACRAFT CAM BUT IT WASNT A CAPTAIL HOVRECRAFT IT WUS...... REBOD DISTRACT 1D!!!!


	18. OMG ITS DA END!!! IM GUNNA MIS RITTING THIS SROY.

**chater 18**

**autera note ZOMG TH LAST CHAOPGER!!!! i hop u guis engoyes my stroy! i mite rite anofer but im nut shore. mabi 1 day. LOV U HUSK!!**

 

THEY BEMED US UP IN AND IT WAS..... PLUCKSTAR HEVANWOLF! a kool 1d fan hoo oslo thout that da prosident wus shite.

 

"OMG WE IS GONNA TRI AND KILL PRES SNOWW!!! R U GONNA JON US U CAN B DA MOKINGWOLF!!!"

 

"Omg id lov 2!!" i sweel.

 

"den u can b da qwen." ses fik

 

"BUT CAN I B UR KING?!?!" ses HARU STELL STEPPIN OUT FRUM BUHIND A TREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"OMG OF CROSS I WIL!!!"

_**De END** _

 


End file.
